


Just a Taste

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: “What kind of celebration were you thinking of?” He asked as he watched his men take away the mutants they had caught.He turned to you, eyes twinkling with mirth and his mechanical hand clenching by his side. He loved playing these little games with you, but this was the first time you did it so openly in front of his men. Luckily, the last of them were heading to their cars, and you saw your opening.You walked up to him and grabbed the lapels of his jacket so that you could lean up to whisper in his ear. “Well it’s hot out here in the desert, and I’m thirsty.”
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Kudos: 11





	Just a Taste

“Y’know, I think this calls for some celebration, don’t you think?” You looked up at Donald as you spoke, quickly packing away your rifle in the meantime.

His back was turned to you, but you knew he was smiling at your words. This wasn’t your first time working with the Reavers, and this surely wasn’t your first time suggesting some alone time with their leader. You and Donald had been down this road before, always trying to fit in a quickie between missions.

You weren’t a Reaver; Rice had hired you for a one-time operation, but Donnie had taken a liking to you and hired you whenever he thought the mission required a more skilled marksman. He needed a sniper for this one, and your skills were unlike any of his men, so it was no surprise he called you for the job. It also wasn’t a surprise you were giving him that look that said you wanted a reward for your hard work.

“What kind of celebration were you thinking of?” He asked as he watched his men take away the mutants they had caught.

He turned to you, eyes twinkling with mirth and his mechanical hand clenching by his side. He loved playing these little games with you, but this was the first time you did it so openly in front of his men. Luckily, the last of them were heading to their cars, and you saw your opening.

You walked up to him and grabbed the lapels of his jacket so that you could lean up to whisper in his ear. “Well it’s hot out here in the desert, and I’m thirsty.” You ran your hands down his body, enjoying the way he looked captivated by your words and your touch.

He grinned and ran his tongue across his teeth before suggesting, “Get in the car and we can grab a drink on the way back.” You weren’t sure if he was playing coy or really offering a drink, but either way you had him where you wanted him.

“Oh no, that’s not what I’m craving,” you replied as your hands made a path down to his pants.

Donnie grunted when you palmed him through his pants, and he quickly looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching.

“They left. We’re all alone now,” you whispered seductively and unbuckled his belt. “No one will see if I just… unzip your pants and take what I want.”

He stayed still, watching you with an amused expression and eagerly waiting to see what you had planned. Smirking, you got on your knees in front of him and ran your hands up and down his stomach. Your eyes were locked onto the bulge in his pants as you licked your lips in anticipation. He still hadn’t said anything, so you took initiative and slowly unzipped his pants while biting on your bottom lip. He brushed the hair out of your eyes with one hand, his gentle touch causing your stomach to do flips.

Steadying your breath, you pulled his cock out above the waistband of his boxers. The sight of it made you salivate and you couldn’t help but let out a soft groan as you noticed a bead of precum leak from the tip. Your eyes flickered up to his face, realizing how heavy his breathing sounded as he tried to hold himself back. His willpower impressed you, but you were also enjoying how riled up he was as he waited for your next move.

Cupping his balls with one hand, you ran your other hand up and down his length, teasing him with feather-light touches. His head tilted back and you swore you heard him let out a soft gasp from the way you brushed your thumb across the tip of his cock. You took your time drinking in the sight of him, your eyes lingering on how one of his veins could be seen on the underside as he throbbed in your hand.

Not able to take your teasing any longer, he clenched his jaw and groaned, “Well? You gonna tease me all day or are you gonna use that pretty mouth of yours?”

Chuckling, you gave in to his command and stuck your tongue out so that you could lick a stripe up the tip of his cock. He shook above you, his metal hand lightly gripping your hair and the other holding your face almost lovingly. His thumb rubbed your cheek as you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, savoring how sweetly he touched you.

Praises fell from his mouth when you finally closed your mouth around his length, taking as much of him as you could. He held your hair away from your face as you bobbed up and down on his cock, your spit dripping down his skin.

“Fuck, you’re doing such a good job, baby,” he sighed and bucked his hips slowly.

Normally, he’d be fucking you roughly by now, but you knew he was being gentle this time since you did well on the mission. You massaged his balls and willed yourself to take him deeper into your mouth, your eyes watering from the effort.

“Is this what you wanted, hm?” He muttered as his hips jerked and you bobbed your head faster. “You’re so desperate for my cock you couldn’t even wait until we left the damn desert.”

You moaned loudly around him in response, knowing how much he loved when you were vocal for him. He tugged on your hair and looked down at you. You could tell from the look on his face that his orgasm was building.

Fueled by your desire to taste his release, you sucked faster, your eyes silently begging him to cum in your mouth. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, but then his jaw tightened and he gave you a devious look.

“Stop,” he groaned and gently pushed on your shoulders.

You furrowed your brows in confusion but pulled away from him, releasing his cock with a ‘pop’. His left hand left your shoulder and quickly worked on stroking his cock in front of your pouting lips. He grunted and pumped himself faster, getting closer to his release. Licking your lips, you leaned forward, trying to take him back into your mouth. His mechanical hand stayed firm on your shoulder, keeping you in place.

You huffed in frustration, wondering why he didn’t want you to finish him off. “Let me taste you,” you whined.

His hips bucked from the way you whined for him, and the gears in his hand whirred as he gently tilted your chin up to look at him.

“I know, baby,” he grunted and brushed the soft pad of his thumb against your bottom lip. “I’m gonna give you what you want,” he panted heavily. “I just wanted a better view.” He tapped on your bottom lip and muttered, “Open your mouth.”

He stroked himself erratically, the tip of his cock prodded your lips before you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue, desperate to see him come undone in front of you.

“That’s it, good girl,” he moaned, his words of praise going straight to your core as you looked up at him with innocent eyes.

His mouth opened in pleasure, the sun glinting off his gold tooth as he threw his head back slightly. Within two more passes over his length, he was cumming on your tongue and groaning your name. The sound of your name falling from his lips made you clench, and you felt your body shake from how turned on you were. You kept your tongue out, catching almost every drop as he came undone.

He shuddered and looked down at you, a soft growl escaping his lips as he saw the evidence of his pleasure splattered on your tongue, lips, and chin. You heard the soft whir of his mechanical hand as he pushed your chin up to close your mouth.

“Swallow,” he demanded with a satisfied grin.

Without hesitation, you gulped, letting his hot load trickle down your throat and trying not to grimace from the taste. Keeping eye contact with him, your breath hitched from how gently he touched you with his metal hand. The hand that you knew was strong enough to wrap around your throat and kill you in seconds, but instead he touched you as if you were made of glass.

His thumb smeared across a stray drop of his cum on your chin, and you opened your lips to bring the cold metal into your mouth and suck it clean. You knew he couldn’t feel it, but judging by the way he raised a brow at you, he got the message. He chuckled before pulling his thumb out and caressing the side of your face.

“Jesus, baby,” he groaned, “seeing you like this is enough to make me hard again.”

He let go of your face and tucked himself back into his boxers, smirking at the way you watched him with dark eyes. As he zipped up his pants, you got up, dusting the sand off your pants where you were kneeling. He didn’t wait for you as he started walking towards his car.

“Come on,” he called over his shoulder, “If we leave now, there’ll still be time for a  _ real _ celebration.” He threw you a suggestive look over his shoulder as he slid his rose-colored glasses over the bridge of his nose. “Since you did such a good job on the mission n’ all,” he added, as if he needed a reason to fuck you.

Smiling, you followed him to the car and tried not to show how much his words excited you. “Oh yeah? And what’s your idea of a celebration?”

“Well I’m thirsty too, darling,” he said with a lopsided grin, “and there’s something I’ve been waitin’ to taste for days.”


End file.
